Life's Sweet Lies
by JRelic
Summary: Sequal to Life's Bitter Truth. Relena is dead and now Heeor's in the deepest darkest hole he's ever been in. Can he pull himself out of it in time to save his soul? 1xR. Yes even in death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Love on the rocks  
Ain't no surprise  
Just pour me a drink bitch  
And I'll tell you some lies  
Had nothin' to lose  
So you just sing the blues all the time

Heero bent down to snort another line of cocaine. He didn't do the drugs to forget, he had alcohol to do that. He did the drugs to stay awake, to keep the dreams at bay.

Gave you my heart  
Gave you my soul  
You left me alone here  
With nothing to hold  
Yesterday's gone  
Now all I want is a smile

The dreams of her. They kept coming like a hurricane in his mind. Plummeting his thoughts into the darkest corners of the abyss. Yes, it was better that he didn't remember her. Better for him and everyone else.

At first, they say they want you  
They really need you  
Suddenly you find you're out there  
Walking in a storm  
And when they know they have you  
Then they really have you  
Nothing you can do or say  
You've got to leave, just get away  
We all know the song

He had given in to Une's request and agreed to guard this new bitch. But it still didn't help. She was nothing like Relena. Not his Relena at least. Now there was just a hole gaping wide open in his heart, and he knew everyone could see it.

You need what you need  
You can say what you want  
Not much you can do  
When the feeling is gone  
Maybe blue skies above  
But it's cold when your love's on the rocks

Everything in his life had been going down hill since that one day. His last day with her. It was funny because in a way the time they spent on that prison floor confessing themselves to each other had been the realist and most heart felt moments of his life. But now then, between the alcohol and the cocaine and the brutality of his side job as a killer for Colonel Une, he couldn't even remember what it felt like to have a heart.

At first, they say they want you  
How they really need you  
Suddenly you find you're out there  
Walking in a storm  
And when they know they have you  
Then they really have you  
Nothing you can do or say  
You've got to leave, just get away  
We all know the song

He grabbed the revolver he kept on the night stand and took out all but one of the bullets. Fueled by a combination of cocaine, Jack Daniels, and the left over adrenaline from the day, he decided to play a little game. He spun the chamber once, CLICK, twice, CLILK, and then a third time, BANG.

Love on the rocks  
Ain't no big surprise  
Pour me a drink bitch  
And now cover your eyes  
Yesterday's gone  
And now all I want is a smile

Someone had knocked on the door. It must be his "date" for the night. He used the term date lightly as they were really just women he would fuck and then dump. It was another way to forget he had ever loved her. He could drown his sorrows in some dumb twat and forget the past. It worked out nicely.

Heero got up to answer the door. But when he opened it he was surprised. It wasn't the girl he had invited to his apartment earlier but someone else, a rather annoying someone else at that.

"Duo, what the fuck are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: To all my readers. This will have to last for the next two as I will be in Japan for Jump Festa. Bloodfire thanks for your loyal reading I can assure you the next chapter will be longer.

Chapter One- Stray

"What the hell are you doing here duo?" Heero all but growled at his friend. Duo was standing in the doorway in his Preventers uniform. He looked tired. Probably from the long hours being put in by all of the special agents. This included the Gundam Pilots.

"What do you think?" he grunted out. When he didn't get a response he gave up. "You haven't been to work in almost a week."

"So, what?" Heero retorted.

"Une's starting to get pissed off and I'm getting sick of covering your shifts. You were the one who took on the position. If you didn't want to guard her then you should have just stuck to the side jobs."

"Don't lecture me on my life. I can do as I see fit." Heero was getting pissed off. This was getting him no where.

"As you see fit." Duo scoffed at this. "What a load of crap. You look like shit. Your breath smells stronger than a drunken sailor's, and if I were to guess I would say you probably haven't slept in a week. You need to come in before Une throws you in the brig." Duo sounded genuinely concerned when he said this.

Now it was Heero's turn to laugh. "I would love to see her try. She wouldn't dare throw her best agent in the brig."

"I hate to tell you this buddy but you're only the best when you're there and that's few and far between. Even Relena's become worried about you."

Suddenly Heero lashed out, grabbing Duo by his neck and slamming him into the door frame. "Don't you ever call that stupid bitch Relena, got it. She is not and will not ever replace Relena no matter how hard she tries. Relena is dead and the sooner you all figure that out the better." Heero let go of his supposed friend dropping Duo's body to the ground.

After catching his breath Duo got back up. "You're right Heero, she's dead. But maybe it's you who needs to realize that. Maybe it's you who is stuck in the past. It's time you got on with your life. That's what she would want, and as much as I hate to say it this new girl is here to stay. So you might as well just accept that. The rest of us have so why can't you?"

Heero looked at Duo with his deadliest glare. "Tell Une I'll be in tomorrow. Now if that's all you wanted then get out. I'm expecting someone." As if on cue the person he was waiting for came around the corner.

Duo took one look at her. "Another one of your whores? I hope you at least take this one out to dinner." He turned to leave. "I got what I came for and you can be sure that we'll be waiting for you tomorrow." He then looked at the girl who had now reached where they were standing. "Have fun with your new pet Heero." This was the last thing he said before walking off.

"What was that about baby?" asked Tatiana, a tall, skinny, long legged brunette. These were the kinds of girls that Heero attracted. For some reason they would flock to him, and if he were to ask then they would cater to his any need.

"Nothing." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her, closing the door to the outside world. He then elegantly slid the dress from her slender body, allowing her to remove the shirt he was wearing. They then began to kiss, moving towards the bedroom, the rest of their clothes being removed along the way. By now Heero was used to using people, and tonight was no exception. He planned to use her to satisfy his every need. This was his last thought as they both fell onto the bed and the night of ecstasy began.

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

Heero walked through the front doors at Preventers HQ fully expecting to be met by Une and a full entourage of guards ready to arrest him. But he wasn't met with any of these. Instead, as he walked through the halls and into his first floor office, he was met with the one person he least wanted to see. Samantha Rey, now known as Relena Darlian was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk patiently waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked her bitterly.

Samantha jumped at the sound of his voice clearly not expecting him. "I, uhm, I was sent here by Une." Though she looked like Relena and in the public and political eye was a dead on impersonation of her, she was too sheepish around him.

"Why did she send you to me?" Heero questioned with a harsh tongue.

"My mother cal…"

"Don't you mean Relena's mother?" he spat as he walked around the imposter to his desk chair. It was pathetic he thought. This whole fucking thing. How could Une keep the information of Relena's death from Relena's own mother and still sleep at night. But she had with nobody the wiser.

"Y...Yes. Well Mrs. Darlian called and asked for me to come home during the upcoming Christmas holiday. Seeing as that's something I would normally do I said yes."

"So what does all this fucked up shit have to do with me?" The question came across harsher than Heero intended it to but he didn't care.

"Mrs. Une said that beginning today you are to accompany me for the week as my personal bodyguard."

After hearing this Heero got up and walked out of the office making his way to the elevator with a look that threatened death tho anyone in his way, the imposter in tow behind him.

"Excuse me." She said when they were finally in the elevator. "But where are you going?" Her question was not rewarded however as Heero just kept staring ahead not daring to look her way for fear of what he would do to this fake bitch.

He pushed the button for the seventh floor and kept staring straight as the elevator began to ascend. Samantha got the hint as she stared quietly ahead also.

They reached the seventh floor and Heero walked out with the same glare he had used when entering the elevator. He walked with determination and haste, knowing exactly where he was going and not wanting to waste any time in getting there. He walked past numerous cubicles and offices before turning right and heading straight to the end of the hall. He walked into the first office not bothering to stop at the secretary's office. Instead he walked straight ahead and through the office door marked with Commander Une.

"Explain." Was his one word demand as he pointed towards 'the imposter'.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Something I Can Never Have

"Explain." Heero's one word demand came across gruffly.

"First of all you should know not to just barge into my office uninvited." Une calmly stated as she put the pin down on the paper she closed the screen to her laptop computer looking Heero in the eye with an annoyed look. "Second of all there should be nothing to explain. You will be guarding her during the Christmas holiday during which time she will be visiting her mother as she does every year."

"Can't you send someone else? Don't you have another job for me?" Heero asked looking for a way out.

"That is out of the question. If you had been at work last week I had a job for you then however your primary assignment with Preventers is the protection of the Vice Foreign Minister and that is what you will do like it or not." Suddenly her facial features softened a bit. "Heero I understand how you feel. We all lost somebody that day, some of us more than the rest. However you must move on with your life. Move on but at the same time always remember where you are now and those that helped you get here." In an instant her facial features were back to normal, stern and cold.

Heero stood there for a second, barley registering Samantha standing next to him. He simply stood there, mulling over Une's words. Finally something clicked as he stood there thinking. Une had lost a daughter in all that mess. Heero had spent this whole time thinking about the fact that a child could be replaced. But maybe it wasn't that simple, and in this line of thought a newfound trust was born. "Ok". He stated.

Une smiled, "Thank you, Heero. Check your computer for mission parameters and discuss every thing with the Vice Foreign Minister. Now if that's all, I have a meeting to get to."

"Ma'am." Heero said before turning around and exiting the room, the Vice Foreign Minister in tow behind him.

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

Samantha stood in the doorway of her new home. She still felt uncomfortable being here, knowing she had taken the place of the deceased Relena Peacecraft, and the disdainful look she was being given by Heero didn't help her feel any easer. She had just now begun to put things in her suitcase for the trip, feeling rather embarrassed with Heero in the room as she put her personals in the case. 'Does he have no shame whatsoever' she internally asked herself. Heero got up from the wall he was leaning on and exited the room, as if he could read her mind. This caused her even more embarrassment for some unknown reason.

As soon as she had finished packing her suitcase she picked it up from the bed and stepped out of the room expecting Heero to be waiting right outside the door. But he was not there. 'He must have gotten tired of waiting and went to the car'. She began to walk down the hall of the mansion when she noticed one of the rooms had a faint light coming out of the ajar door. 'That's funny, all the servants have the day off and security left a little while ago'. Samantha walked over to the door and opened it without even thinking about it.

She didn't expect to find anybody in the room. But when she opened the door the first thing she saw was Heero standing by the wall across from the door. Before she could apologize for disturbing him she picked up on something, he hadn't moved from where he was. Normally Heero would at least turn around to see who was there, usually starring that person down as if they were some threat. But instead he just stood there starring at the wall. No he wasn't starring at the wall, but instead something on the wall, a picture.

Fascinated by this odd display Samantha was drawn in closer. She slowly walked forward to see what had captivated Heero's attention so, part of her feeling wrong for intruding and the other part feeling curious, curious not just about the picture he was looking at but also about the man she was looking at. He was so secretive and distant even though they were around each other quite frequently. She realized that part of this was probably due to whose place she was taking, but then again most of the other people had treated her with a little bit of kindness. Even Relena's own brother had shown her some compassion at the predicament she had been thrown into. But Heero had always been cold, ever since the first day they had met, he had always treated her the same. Or maybe it was just the opposite, maybe it was the fact the he had never treated her any way at all, instead always acting either indifferent or at the most hateful towards her.

Samantha was close enough now that she could see the picture, but what she saw just about shattered her heart. It was a picture of Relena and Heero dancing. But what she saw over everything else was the smile in Heero's eyes, as well as the smile on Relena's face. That was when she realized it. Heero was crying. Not on the outside, but instead on the inside, and he had been since the first day she had met him. With this realization came another, on far more saddening than the last. Samantha realized it just by looking at him, he had loved her, and when she had died he had lost everything. Tears began to form at the tips of her eyelids, "Heero, I'm so sorry."

Heero turned around startled for a second, and then in the blink of an eye he had regained his composure. He looked her dead in the eye as if daring her to say anything, "Save you pity for someone who gives a damn." Then he began to walk away, "Lets go." and just like that the incident was through. Samantha followed him out of the room, trying her best not to think about what she had just discovered, but failing at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Kiss

"You shouldn't be standing out here." Heero quietly stated as he walked through the balcony doors at the Darlian estate.

The drive to the estate had gone smoothly. Neither one of the cars occupants talking for the length of the trip. Their arrival had also gone well, with Samantha playing the part of the daughter coming to see her mother for the holidays rather well. Heero had almost been impressed with her acting skills, almost. It was now twenty three hundred hours and Heero was coming in to let Samantha know he was going to retire for the night and that she should do the same.

"I'm sorry." she said absentmindedly. "It's just the stars; I've never seen them so clearly before. Their beautiful."

"We'll be here for two weeks; you'll have plenty of time to look at the stars later. Right now you need to rest." Heero said this nonchalantly, as if he didn't care either way, which really he didn't.

"Your right." she stated, sorry to leave the comfort of the balcony. She walked towards the bed watching Heero as he began to leave the room. "Heero?"

"What?"

"I…I was just wondering if you have any family?" She asked in a manner that would suggest she was afraid to talk to him but curious to know more about him.

"No." He stated simply. Heero got to the door and stopped. Curiosity eating at him. He didn't know anything about this girl and Une refused to tell him anything. "What about you?"

"No. All my family died. It was a while back, but it all seems like it happened just yesterday."

"How did they die?" Heero hadn't moved an inch, instead just content with standing there.

"My mother died when I was young so I don't remember her very well." Samantha seemed to daze off a little.

"What about your father?"

"My father was killed in the war. He was piloting the ship carrying the OZ pacifist leaders when a Gundam pilot destroyed the ship."

Heero's whole body stiffened at this, the blood running cold in his veins. The breath left his lungs as if he had just been hit by a hammer and he was struggling just to stand. How could this be? He would have been naïve to think that the victims didn't have families but this, this was just too much. All of a sudden the memories and feelings of guilt came back to him. The same feelings of guilt he had when standing in front of Marshall Noventa's daughter, it was all coming back to him.

"Heero, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Heero stated resolutely before quickly walking out.

'That's funny.' Samantha thought aloud to herself. She would never have pinned Heero to be a person that would apologize. Especially if it wasn't his fault. It just showed her that there was still a lot to learn about him. With that thought in mind Samantha rolled over and fell asleep.

_In Heero's Room:_

"There's a reason I didn't tell you about here Heero." Une said. Heero had contacted her the instant he got to his room across the hall. "What are you going to do now that you know Heero?"

"I'm going to give her the same option I gave to the family of Marshall Noventa, the same option you gave to Relena."

Une looked surprised for a moment. "That was diff… That was an entirely diff…" She paused for a moment then returned to facing the screen. "I understand. But make sure you know what you're doing. I don't want the most peace minded person in the sphere killing you out of revenge."

"I'll take note of that." Heero said before turning off the machine. He knew what he had to do.

Heero walked into Samantha's room at five in the morning knocking lightly to let her know he was coming. When he entered her room she was sitting on a chair looking out the doors of the balcony. She turned around quickly "Heero I'm sorry I know I should be asleep but the star…"

Heero put a finger to his mouth to quiet her then pulled the gun from his shoulder holster, chambering a round and dropping the magazine before handing it to her.

"What's wrong Heero, why are you giving me this?"

"I was the one who killed your father, this is the only thing I can do to heal your pain. Do what you will."

"But Heero, it was a Gundam pilot who killed my father, are you saying that…that…"

"During the war I was the pilot of the wing gundam and later the wing zero. I have killed hundreds maybe even thousands. I am giving you the same option I gave the Noven…"

SLAP

Heero put a hand to his cheek. She had slapped him, he was giving her the option of revenge and she had just slapped.

Samantha began to cry before throwing the gun at him. "Why, why are you telling me this? Why would I kill you?"

"A life for a life."

"Killing you wouldn't bring back my father and it would only make me feel worse."

"But I…" Heero began.

"Shut up, just shut up." She screamed before throwing her arms around Heero.

"I'm sorry." He said, not returning the hug but not moving either. Simply letting her cry on his chest. "I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Rain

"Mother I'm going out to do some shopping." Samantha shouted as she removed her coat from a hanger in the coat closet and put it on, Heero following closely in her wake.

"Ok Relena. Is Heero going with you?"

"Ma'am." Heero answered.

"You two have fun." Mrs. Dorlan said as she came around the corner giving Samantha a hug as she passed by.

"Do you want to walk or drive?" asked Heero as they exited the house together.

"It doesn't matter to me Heero, which ever you prefer."

In a quick second Heero analyzed the hazards of both and decided that it would be safe for them to walk or drive. "Let's walk." he said taking note of the nice day, something he would normally never do.

"That sound's like a good idea." Samantha said then she started on her way, walking in front of him the entire way.

The Dorlan estate was located about two and a half miles away from the main shopping mall. They managed to make it through the streets with relative speed and ease, stopping only a few times for traffic arriving at their first store for the day in about fifteen minutes.

Their first destination was a clothing store in which Samantha said she was going to buy a new outfit. Heero had no idea what that meant but he followed her inside anywise. Soon realizing he had made a big mistake after the first five minutes. After the first ten minutes he was standing in the corner holding three shirts two pairs of pants and a new dress for the Christmas party Mrs. Dorlan was hosting. After fifteen minutes he was looking for any way to escape to a nearby bar. They managed to leave that store with Heero holding the newly purchased items and a newly placed scowl on his face.

Their next stop was at a gun shop in the area. Heero had no idea why Samantha wanted to go there but consented to her request to go in alone, standing next to the door the whole time and eyeing everyone who entered and left the sore with a certain degree of suspicion. Samantha was in and out of the store in about fifteen minutes, a far less amount of time than they spent in the clothing store. This confused Heero greatly but he decided not to ask.

They stopped at two more stores after that. The first another clothing store where Samantha looked around for about thirty minutes, and the second a jewelry store where Samantha had ordered a special necklace to be made for Mrs. Dorlan. It was while at this store that Heero noticed Samantha eyeing a platinum necklace while waiting for the jeweler to bring out her order.

"Do you like that?" Heero asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. It's a very pretty necklace." She responded after paying for her order.

Samantha turned to walk out but Heero was eyeing the watches. "See something you like Heero?"

"I'm going to look around. Why don't you wait outside for a minute." Heero responded while still looking at the watches.

"Sure I'll be right outside." She said the walked out.

Heero motioned for the jeweler.

"See something you like sir?" the jeweler asked, that permanent smile sales people have plastered on his face.

"The platinum necklace in the fifth display case second row the one with the emerald, I would like to purchase it. Please ring it up on this and I'll be back later today to pick it up." Heero handed the jeweler his credit card, not even checking to see how much the necklace was. He made a pretty salary and spent almost none of it so he knew he had enough to by anything and probably everything in the store.

The jeweler went to the register and rang up the item, then returned and handed the card back. "Would you like that wrapped to sir?"

"Yes that would be great, thank you." Heero threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Did you get something?" Samantha asked the instant he walked out.

"No. Where do you want to eat, it's on me." Heero asked after taking hold of the day's purchases again.

"Actually, since Pagan has the day off I was hoping to cook something for us at the estate. If that's ok with you of course."

"That would be fine." Heero agreed, knowing he could find a drink at the estate. So Heero hailed a taxi, not wanting to walk back with everything he had to carry and wanting to get to his drink even faster. In about five minutes they were back at the estate. Samantha cooking and Heero tenderly nursing a glass of scotch.

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

"Heero, may I ask a question?" They had just finished eating. Heero had no idea what he had eaten; he did however know that it had been good. They were now sitting on the balcony, Heero with another glass of scotch and Samantha with a glass of red wine.

"Go ahead." He said, already having a pretty good idea of what the question was going to be about.

"Can you tell me what it was like piloting a Gundam?"

There was a long pause where Heero spent looking Samantha in the eye. Finally, after gulping down the last of his drink he responded.

"It was hell. Everywhere I went destruction and death followed. Everything I did meant death for somebody else. Trying to end a war meant ending the lives of many people. That's the best I can give you."

"If it was so bad then why did you choose to become a pilot?" she asked innocently.

There was another pause as Heero poured himself another glass, emptying the bottle. "Because the only thing I knew how to do was fight. That's the only thing I had been taught to do, and if I didn't do it someone else would have to."

"Didn't you ever have a family?"

"I never knew my family. I was raised by an assassin but he died when I was young. Soon after I was found by the scientist who created the Wing Gundam and offered the chance to pilot it. Having nowhere else to go I accepted?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Samantha looked to her lap after she said this.

"Don't be. I made my choices and I don't need anyone else's pity. But you must never tell a soul of what you know of me is that understood?"

"Yes, I promise."

With that conversation over Heero excused himself. Telling her to stay on the mansion grounds while he ran out for business.

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

Heero walked to a bar about thirty minutes from the estate, the scheduled meeting place. He walked in and sat down at the occupied table in the corner where a man was drinking a martini.

"I see you finally made it." Treize said with a small smirk.

"Hn." Heero grunted in response. "Have you got anything for me?"

"I thought you should know that I've been hearing things through certain channels. It seems someone wants to stir things up. I've called up most of my contacts but I can't find out anything. All we have to go of is a threat we received yesterday at two thirty. Somebody hacked our system and left a message so we know we're dealing with a pro. I just thought you should know to keep your eyes open, an attack could come at any time."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Heero said as he got up and left. He would pick up his purchase at the jewelers on the way back to the estate.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Colors

Heero awoke quickly to the morning light shining in his eyes. He wasn't in his room, instead sitting in a chair by an all too familiar bed, though the person in the bed wasn't as familiar. Now that he had come to look at the girl in the bed as an individual instead of just a copy he realized he still had a lot to learn about her. That was something that would take time however.

Getting up he saw that the clock by the bed read nine in the morning, quite late for him to be waking up but still early enough, it was Christmas day after all. Heero immediately went to his room to shower and change. After that was done he picked up the small wrapped package that was lying on the desk in the room and went downstairs.

"Good morning agent Yuy." Heero was promptly greeted by Mrs. Dorlan as he entered the main den where a Christmas tree was set up.

"Ma'am." he returned the gesture as the set the package down.

"Would you like some coffee agent Yuy?"

"I'll pour a cup later ma'am." Heero responded trying to be polite.

"Nonsense, you're a guest in my household. Just take a seat and I'll be right back. Pagan is busy cooking our lunch so the least I can do is pour you a cup of coffee." The elder lady got up as she said this and disappeared into another room, returning a few minutes later with two steaming cups of black liquid in both hands. "It seems that Relena won't be down for a little while so why don't you just take this time to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you ma'am." Heero said as he took the offered cup and sat down. The coffee was nice, but the chance to sit back was even better.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself agent Yuy. Do you have a girlfriend?" the elder woman asked with a hint of curiosity.

"No ma'am."

"How unbecoming for such a handsome young man as yourself. I would think you would have women flocking for you." she said with a small grin on her face.

"I had one once." he replied slowly.

"Well, what happened?" the elder lady prodded on.

"My line of work cut it short." Heero replied in an absolute tone. Implying he didn't want to talk about it. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was Relena.

Mrs. Dorlan gave out a small chuckle. "I can see you're not the talkative type so I won't bug you any longer with my questions. But let me say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for protecting my daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Heero said. His words not betraying the guilt he felt right now. "Thank you for the coffee." he said as he got up. "There's work that needs to be done."

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

Heero sat in the security room with a bottle of Jamison that he had purposefully packed for this trip. He had gone up to his room to get the bottle and the gift he had bought then went straight to the only room in the house where he was guaranteed privacy. It had been a long trip so far and Samantha still wasn't up so he figure now would be the best time to calm his nerves for the day ahead. He retrieved a glass that he had put in the room when they had first arrived and poured a liberal amount into it. As he drank he savored the burning sensation of the alcohol going down his throat. He pounded back the glass like a shot letting his mind give in to the alcohols soothing effects. Then he sat back to think about everything that had happened till now.

His mind kept traveling back to Relena and the last time he had seen her. Her last moments alive before her head had been cut clean off along with his arm. He had been lucky that prosthetics had come as far as they had. His new arm feeling just like the one he had lost. But what haunted him the most in his thoughts was Samantha. Every time he looked at her the only thing he saw was Relena. Was that why he had despiser her so? Why it pained him so much to look at her? It was the only reason he could come up with.

Just as he began to sink deeper into his thoughts of nihilistic despair the door opened and in walked the very cause of his torments. But just as she had been the cause of his torments she was also the source of his rejuvenation as the instant he laid eyes on her his dark spirit slowly began to lift. He had come to learn that Samantha was a truly kind person and after the other night had grown a great deal of respect for her. So seeing her walk through the door of the security room, still clad in a night gown, was a refreshing sight form the dark thoughts he had just been having.

"What are you doing all alone in here Heero?" she asked before noticing the bottle of whisky sitting on the desk. "It's Christmas Heero, a time for happiness. So why don't you put that away and cheer up a little."

Heero said nothing, only standing up. He did however comply with her request by putting the glass and the bottle away in one of the drawers.

"Good. Now then I have something for you Heero." It was then that he noticed a plain white envelope that she had been carrying in her left hand. "I didn't know what to get you as a gift so I kind of took the easy way out but here you go." she said as she handed him the envelope. "Merry Christmas Heero."

He accepted the envelope then opened it. Inside was a gift card to the gun store they had visited the previous day.

"I figured since you are always using guns there must be something that you would be able to buy at the gun store so I put five hundred dollars on there for you."

"Thank you." Heero said, trying his best to sound polite. He picked up the gift wrapped box from the desk and handed it to her. "This is for you….merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you Heero." she said as she took the box from his hands. She carefully opened the wrapping paper as if it were of extreme value and importance. She then opened the box and took a sharp breath. When she finally looked up Heero could see tears forming in her eyes and without thinking put his hand up to wipe them away.

Samantha threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Heero. This is the first Christmas I've had since my parents died." She then looked him in the eye and moved her mouth to his in a loving and tender kiss which was returned after the initial surprise.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Good Times Gone

"That's a lovely necklace Relena." Mrs. Dorlan commented after lunch was over and only the wine remained. "Is it new?"

"Yes, it's fairly new." Samantha replied with a slight hint of pink to her cheeks.

"Out with it Relena, who gave it to you?"

"Mother, please it's not prudent of me to say."

"I did." Heero said in his usual monotonous tone.

"Well then, was that so hard Relena?" Mrs. Darlan teased Samantha further. "I happen to think it's a lovely gift Mr. Yuy. You have a good taste in jewelry."

"That was a very lovely lunch mother." Samantha said with still tinted cheeks. "I'm going to go talk to Pagan." Samantha quickly got up and left the room.

"Well Mr. Yuy, if you'll follow me to the den I have some questions for you." Mrs. Darlan said as she arose from her seat.

"Ma'am."

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

"Please take a seat Mr. Yuy." Mrs. Darlan said as she handed him a glass of freshly poured whisky.

"Heero please ma'am."

"Very well then Heero." Mrs. Darlan said with a very serious face leaving Heero with an uncomfortable feeling. "I have just one question for you and I want the truth."

"Ma'am."

"Where is my daughter Heero."

With that question Heero's reserve sank. Nothing in the world would have ever prepared him for this question. But he knew there was no leaving the room until the question was answered. Heero downed his glass of whisky and with all the strength he could muster raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"She's dead ma'am." He said in a low voice. Then with a single tear rolling down his cheek he repeated himself. "Relena's dead. I tried to save her, but I was just too weak."

"How did she die?"

"I don't think yo…"

"Heero I coped just fine when my husband was blown up I think I can handle this. Now how did my daughter die?"

"She was decapitated ma'am.

"You were by her side when she died then?" Mrs. Darlan asked looking Heero straight in the eye.

"Yes ma'am.

"At least she died next to the man she loved." and with that Mrs. Darlan rose from her chair and headed for the door, coming to a stop a few feet from the door. "I believe you and this other girl are set to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am." Heero said still sitting in his chair.

"You know she often spoke of you Heero." She said as she put her hand to the doorknob and opened the door. "I would appreciate it if you would tell the good Colonel and Relena's brother not to insult me as they have just done. Good day Mr. Yuy." and with that she left the room.

Heero got up and poured himself another glass then sat back down. Pondering to himself the conversation that had just taken place. But more importantly, the girl who the conversation was about.

"Relena." Heero said in a saddened tone. Then he finished his drink and walked out as well.

LSLLSLLSLLSLLSL

"Thanks for the lovely Christmas mother." Samantha said as they all stood outside. Every thing was packed in the car and they were ready to go, all that was left was the goodbyes.

"Thank you for finding time to make it out here Relena." Mrs. Darlan said with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"You know I always look forward to seeing you mother." She then turned to Heero. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Hn." Was all Heero replied.

"I hope you will relay my message to Une and Milliardo, Heero." Mrs. Dorlan eyed him.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he began to walk towards the car. "And the girl?"

"This isn't her fault and none of this conspiracy should be placed on someone as innocent as her. You just make sure to help her in the challenges ahead." Mrs. Darlan turned to walk away and then almost as an afterthought added. "While she can never replace my daughter or the woman you loved, an innocent soul such as hers might just be what this world needs in this time of peace."

"Yes ma'am." Heero said and then walked to the car for the ride home.


End file.
